wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eye (Tempest Keep)
The Eye is the inner palace of Tempest Keep, and the lair of Kael'thas Sunstrider. General * Location: Tempest Keep, Netherstorm, Outland * # of players: 25 * Level: 70 * Final Boss: Kael'thas Sunstrider * Released: added in the Burning Crusade History/Lore Attunement When Patch 2.1.2 was released, the attunement for Tempest Keep: The Eye was removed. It is no longer necessary to carry the to enter The Eye. However, the quests still remain in-game and can still be completed if desired. At a later point, a final reward step may be added to the quest series. The quests to be completed for attunement for The Eye are given by A'dal in Shattrath City after successful completion of questlines in Shadowmoon Valley. Begins with . Bosses *Al'ar (Phoenix God) *High Astromancer Solarian *Void Reaver *Kael'thas Sunstrider Mobs As with SSC, the trash respawn timer is 2 hours. Humanoids *Apprentice Star Scryer (cc) *Astromancer (cc) *Star Scryer (cc) *Bloodwarder Legionnaire (cc) *Tempest Smith (cc) *Bloodwarder Vindicator *Bloodwarder Marshal *Bloodwarder Squire *Astromancer Lord *Novice Astromancer *Tempest Falconer Beasts *Phoenix-Hawk Hatchling (cc) *Phoenix-Hawk Mechanical *Crystalcore Devastator *Crystalcore Sentinel Demons *Crystalcore Mechanic (cc) Phoenix Hall Pack One The first pack of 6 mobs you'll encounter is a pack of crowd controllable mobs, combined with 1-2 Vindicators. Crowd control the adds, then focus on the vindicators. These may heal, but their heals are weak enough to simply ignore. *Apprentice Star Scryer (cc) *Bloodwarder Legionnaire (cc) *Astromancer (cc) *Star Scryer (cc) *Bloodwarder Vindicator Pack Two: Patrol This pack patrols from Al'ar's room to the entrance, and should be the second pack you kill in the instance. Kill the squires first, as these heal. *1x Bloodwarder Marshal *2x Bloodwarder Squire Pack Three/Four Same as Pack one, with numbers and NPC types varying Pack Five: Hatchlings Once you reach Al'ar's room you'll find 2 of these packs. they consist of 2 falconers, and 5-7 hatchlings. Pull 1 pack down the hallway using a hunter to avoid getting knocked back into the the room and pulling the other pack, crowd control the hatchlings as they pass. Kill any that are not crowd controlled, then focus fire on the falconers. As much CC as possible is recommended *Tempest Falconer *Phoenix-Hawk Hatchling Final Pack: Phoenix-Hawks *Phoenix-Hawks are solo pullable on the second level of Al'ar's room. Make 2 groups like the spider boss in ZG, and burn them down fast. They have a charge ability that will hit the person furthest back from it for around 9000 dmg so have an OT build up aggro for the first 5-7 seconds and then run to the back of the room (but not out of it) and stand behind the furthest caster. Another working strategy is to have everyone gather up underneath the Phoenix-Hawk and let everyone gather up as soon as possible again after a knockback. This will prevent the Phoenix-Hawk from charging, but also means you need to kill him before the entire raid runs out of mana. Mechanical Wing Pack One First is the solo pull of the Crystalcore Devastator that moves backwards and forwards along the entire length of the hall. *Crystalcore Devastator Pack Two After this patrol is destroyed, there will be a group of two Crystalcore Sentinels. *Crystalcore Sentinel Pack Three Two Crystalcore Sentinels slightly farther down the hallway. Pack Four: Void Reaver's room onward This pack patrols the entrance to Void Reaver's room and can be pulled easily by a Misdirecting Hunter. A tank should be slightly far down the hallway out of Line of sight with two warlocks and a mage inside the door. When the mobs run past, have the Mage/Warlocks CC their targets and focus entirely on the Crystalcore Sentinel. Type 1 *1 Tempest Smith *1 Crystalcore Devastator *2 Crystalcore Mechanics Type 2 *1 Tempest Smith *2 Crystalcore Sentinels *2 Ragnaross All pulls past this mark can be done the same way for safety. Astronomancer's Hall Pack One *Astromancer Lord *Bloodwarder Legionnaire *Novice Astromancer Kael'Thas Hall Pack One * peanut booooter! Patches and hotfixes External links Eye Eye Category:Instance:Eye Eye